


Leaky Wires [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cell Phones, Cluster Mom Nomi Marks, Gen, Hacking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "The third time Felix passes a ringing payphone, he recognizes it as unusual."(Felix has an interesting encounter in a cellphone shop.)
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Leaky Wires [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaky Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758870) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/02%20Leaky%20Wires.mp3) | 00:09:27 | 6.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
